My Happy Ending
by peruvian-girl
Summary: Based on avril's song. ginny sees draco cheting on her...is this ginnys end? READ & RR!


**Discalimer**: _I do not own Harry Potter or any other character of the book. i only own the plot and everycharacter present not mentiones before in any other HP book._

**_ATTENTION PEOPLE: I AM PERUVIAN SO MY GRAMMAR IS NOT PERFECT!! I APOLOGISE IF THERE IS ANY SPELLING OR GRAMMAR MISTAKE! PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!_**

**__**

She ran into her room, ignoring the voices being her, asking what was wrong. She closed the door, almost hitting Hermione's nose. But she was to angry to even care. Her sadness had turned into angriness. How dare he do this to her?

He really had no heart.

And she really was stupid.

_Its all your fault, Ginny. You should have listened. You should have seen it come._ A voice inside her said.

_But I didn't even know he was going to do it_, another voice answered

_Yes you did, you were just too in love to notice._ The first voice answered

Yes she was too in love to see the lie. A lie everyone knew about except her. She raised her head and looked into the mirror.

A girl with straight red hair looked back at her. Her eyes were all big and red from crying so much, her face was also red and her hair was very messed, she had bags under her eyes, and it was al thanks to him.

**Oh oh oh oh **

**(so much for my happy ending)**

**Oh oh oh oh **

**(so much for my happy ending)**

**oh oh oh oh**

**lets talk this over**

**its not like we're dead**

**was it something I did?**

**Was it something you said?**

**Don't live me hanging in a city so dead**

**Held up so high**

**On such a breakable thread**

Some sort of new feeling was being born inside her. She felt the need to do something to stop the heart ache she felt.

Her heart was punding hard as she once again looked into the mirror. This time, what she saw was a blonde boy kissing a black head girl, and Ginny screamed and punched the mirror.

Dozens of small pieces of glass went flying every were and Ginny covered her face with her arms. After a while, she opened her eyes, which she had closed after punching the mirror.

She felt something sticky in her left hand which she kept closed. She opened it and saw blood in it. immediately it started to hurt terribly. But a horrible desire was growing inside her. Smiling horribly she approached a specially sharp piece and grabbed it.

Slowly, but with no hesitation she placed it in her wrist and pushed a bit.

Ginny closed her eyes and bit her lips not to cry out in pain. But the physical pain was much better than the pain in her heart. She draw a line in her wrist.

She laughed. A horrible laugh. It wasn't hers. It was the laugh of a troubled person.

"Ginny? Are you all right?" asked a female voice.

Ginny didn't answer.

"Ginny please say something to me!!" exclaimed Hermione

"Leave me alone bitch!" shouted Ginny, suddenly hating Hermione. She was miss know-it-all. She knew what Draco was playing at, and still didn't try hard enough to convince her. And now she was suffering.

**You were all the things I though I knew**

**And I thought we could be**

**Your were everything everything **

**That I wanted**

**We were meant to be, supposed to be**

**But we lost it.**

**All of our memories so close to me   
Just fade away   
All this time you were pretending   
So much for my happy ending   
So much for my happy ending**

She stood up and she ran to the door, she opened it and found Hermione standing there biting her lower lip and crying.

When Hermione saw her mouthed opened in surprise, and she started talking

"Oh my God Gin, what did you do to yourself?" she asked, while she extended a hand to touch Ginny.

"nothing much" answered Ginny, with hate in her voice.

"Nothing much? Nothing much? Ginny please!! Look what you've done! That is NOT 'Nothing much'! you are HURTING yourself Virginia! You should not do that! And much less for that stupid fe..." said Hermione, but Ginny interrupted her.

"Don't you dare insult him" hissed Ginny.

"But Gin, he hurt you!"

"It was all your fault!" shouted Ginny

"How come it was my fault!?" asked Hermione surprised

"Its your fault I hurt myself! You knew he was cheating on me! You knew and you didn't try to convince me!"

"Yes we did Ginny! You just wouldn't listen!" yelled Hermione

"Well you didn't try hard enough and I hate you!

With that, Ginny ran to the bathroom and left Hermione standing there, to shocked to do anything.

**You've got your dumb friends   
I know what they say   
They tell you i'm difficult   
But so are they **

But they dont know me   
Do they even know you?   
All the things you hide from me   
All the shit that you do

She cleaned her wound and looked into the mirror again.

And she knew she wouldn't be Ginny Weasley again. She was now Virginia Weasley. No more innocent Ginny. She was dead.

She ran out of the common room, ignoring all the calls fro her friends. She ran and ran until she reached the secret passage that leads to Hogsmade. There was no one at the candy store (A/N: Sorry forgot the name), so she went out form the passage and into the town.

She had all her savings with her that day, so she entered the first clothing store she saw. It was all goody-goody girl clothing. She left. The next store was perfect.

She bought new black trousers, new mini skirts, and shirts, hew sweatshirts, new everything.

She still had about 15 galleons left, so she entered a hair salon.

"I want a totally different me" she said simply.

The hair dresser looked at her. She had her red hair up to her waist. So what he did was cut it to her neck in a different style, and then with a wave of his wand, he turned her hair black. He painted her nails black as well. He jinx them so they would be permanent and then let Virginia look at her in the mirror.

Virginia smiled

"Perfect" she said.

"Its 7 galleons" said the hair dresser.

Virginia paid and searched for the last stop. She looked for it for half an hour until she found it.

She entered. Muggle metal music was heard from inside it. she saw a lady sitting reading a newspaper.

"Hey. I want some pricing done" she said.

The lady stood up and made Virginia follow her.

"Sit" she ordered.

Virginia sat down.

"Where do you want them?"

"one in the belly, one in my tongue and the other one in my nose" she said "But I only have 8 galleons is that enough?"

"Yes, no close your eyes, this will hurt".

The lady pierced her belly, her tongue and her nose. Virginia opened her eyes and looked into the mirror.

Great. Ginny Weasley had died.

**Your were everything everything **

**That I wanted**

**We were meant to be, supposed to be**

**But we lost it.**

**All of our memories so close to me   
Just fade away   
All this time you were pretending   
So much for my happy ending   
So much for my happy ending**

Ginny went to the candy store and down the corridor with a lot of bags in her hands. Before she reached Hogwarts, she took off her jeans and put on a mini skirt, she took of her shirt and put on a small sleeveless black shirt, with a tongue on the middle of the shirt. She put on those things some people wear on the arms (A/N: Those things that look like socks, that start in the wrist and finish near the elbow).

She smiled and left her old clothes there. She entered Hogwarts. Luckily no one was in the corridor.

She was walking to her common room when she heard a whistle behind her. She turned around and saw Draco Malfoy staring at her. Her heart started to beat faster, even though he had done this to her, she still loved him. But she wouldn't let him see it.

"What?" she spat (A/M: Hey that rimes!)

"Are you new?"

"N...yes" answered Ginny. She was going to say no, but then she thought she could play a bit with him, like he had played with her "Yes, I am new"

"What's your name, babe?" asked Draco approaching her.

"Virginia"

"Sexy name, just like you. I am..."

"I know who you are, Draco"

"How do you know?" he asked confused.

"Well, you've got a...reputation" she said

"Oh, I see" he said licking his lips. "What do they say about me?"

"That you change girls as often as you change your shirt" said Virginia.

"And you think it is true?"

"Surely" answered Virginia

"Do you know me enough, to say it is true?"

"I know you well enough, Draco Malfoy"

"How much?" asked Draco, know there was almost no space between them. Virginia could hear him breathing.

"as much as you know me" answered Virginia

"Ah, then you don't know me" said Draco. Virginia smiled, she was getting into his nerves

"You know me more than what you think, ferret boy" explained Virginia.

"Ferret...how do you know that?"

"see, I was there when Moody turned you into a ferret. That was quite funny" smiled Virginia

"But aren't you new?" asked Draco, moving away from Virginia, he was a little scared now...

"Yes. I am new" laughed Virginia. Draco moved away from her, and she approached him, moving gracefully, likcing her lips.

"Then you can't have been there, that was three years ago!" exclaimed Draco. he could not move backwards anymore, because he had hit a wall, and Virginia continue to approach.

"I am a new person, not a new student Draco" said Virginia.

"Then who are you?" asked Draco

"Virginia Weasly"

**It's nice to know that you were there   
Thanks for acting like you care   
And making me like i was the only one   
Its nice to know we had it all   
Thanks for watching as i fall   
And letting me know we were done**

Draco was left speechless for a moment, his mouth hanging open. Virginia smiled with satisfaction.

"You are not Ginny!" exclaimed Draco.

"How can you tell?" asked Virginia, almost in a whisper, licking her lips.

"Because Ginny, she is a redhead! And she hasn't got her tongue pierced..."

"but that was Ginny, and this is Virginia..."

Virginia laughed evilly.

"Ginny is dead, Draco, you killed her"

Draco said nothing. He did this to her. He killed Ginny... because of his arrogance. He killed her because of his pride.

That happy little girl, always smiling, always laughing. That responsible girl, the one who always wanted to help everyone, the one who loved so dearly and deeply that preferred to loose her friends instead of loosing him, the one who wasn't afraid of showing what she felt. That girl was dead.

"But, Ginny...you can't do this to you! Not because of me..." said Draco

"And you do you think you are to tell me what to do? It my body! Its my life!"

"you can't hurt yourself..."

"That's not quite fair, is it? you telling me not to hurt my self? After how you hurt me? Oh please Draco, face it, you did this to me. And anyway, I already did it, it's to late now, Ginny started dieing the day I started dating you, and she died completely when you left me..." hissed Virginia dangerously.

"Fine! Do whatever you like, see if I care!" Draco shouted.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" yelled Virginia back. Then she pushed him to the wall and kissed him roughly. "There!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"I AM DOING WHATEVER I LIKE! JUST LIKE YOU SAID! I WANTED YOU TO SEE I HAD CHANGED! I wanted you to see I am not that stupid little girl who believed all your lies, Draco..."

"Well I preferred her..."

"Yes, surely you preferred her...that's why you were kissing Blaise with so much passion when I saw you, wasn't it?" asked Virginia raising her voice.

Draco stayed silent. She had seen him kiss Blaise...

"Just go away Draco" she said as some tears appeared in her eyes.

She turned away before he could see them. She cleaned the tears, causing her make up to ruin, but she didn't care. She walked away from the boy who killed Ginny.

And when something or someone dies it can not come back to life.

Ginny Weasley was dead, but Virginia Weasley was born.

**He was everything everything **

**That I wanted**

**We were meant to be, supposed to be**

**But we lost it.**

**All of our memories so close to me   
Just fade away   
All this time you were pretending   
So much for my happy ending   
**

**Your were everything everything **

**That I wanted**

**We were meant to be, supposed to be**

**But we lost it.**

**All of our memories so close to me   
Just fade away   
All this time you were pretending   
So much for my happy ending   
So much for my happy ending**

**Oh oh oh oh**

**(so much for my happy ending)**


End file.
